Possession
by Iolanthe Ivashkov
Summary: Astley sees Zara and Nick together and gets jealous, intending to show both that mutt and his queen exactly who Zara belongs to. Set after the third book and when Nick wakes up. A semi-continuation of my stories NEED and Paradise, only less... consensual. More violent. You've been warned. Dark/Possessive Astley.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Carrie Jones

 **Set after the third book.**

 **WARNING: Not exactly consensual sex with a Dark/Possessive Astley.**

Astley POV

My skin boils as I look at My Queen and that filthy mutt together.

He's trying to accept what has happened and I'm trying to be understanding of the situation but it's so hard. His hairy arms are wrapped around her delicate, small frame, offering her the comfort I should be. His face turned into her neck as if he felt the need to be close, but I could still see the disgust on his face. I could see the way he hated the way she smelled. Filthy mutt didn't appreciate what he had. Not to mention she'll smell like dog when she comes back in.

The rest of her 'gang' had left earlier back to their houses and her grandmother had to work.

Feeling bored and angry and with no one else to distract me I leaned forward to listen in.

"I don't trust him!"

"He helped me get you back. Astley's been nothing but – "

"He's a pixie! A _King_ at that!"

"I'm a pixie!"

"You don't count," he says softly, bringing her closer. I growl.

Suddenly wolf-boy looks up and at me, taking in the anger and resentment flowing from every inch of my skin.

And smiles.

"But Nick – "

He kisses her. He actually kisses her. _My_ Queen!

His hands posses the sides of her face as he kisses her roughly and pivots slightly to give me a better view of their faces together.

My body ripples as the change takes over my body and reveals the monster he believes I am. I look down at my hand in disgust. I see the un-natural colour and alien strength. I see the claws that could have easily shredded My Queen to ribbons before her change. Not that I would or even physically could. She was always destined to be mine. It was meant to be.

I look back up in time to see his smug, arrogant face.

That's it!

When Zara walks in she'll know exactly who she belongs to. She might have believed she could be with her wolf but that is about to change. She's mine and always will be.

Her wolf will know it too. She'll carry both my sent and my marks on her body for days then I'll repeat the process all over again. And again and again and again.

He leaves and Zara walks back into the house.

"Astley – "

"Address me as 'My King'."

"What?"

"I said; address me as 'My King'." I put influence behind it. It's not a suggestion or a question. It's a command. And as she is one of my kin, she must obey.

"Yes, My King," she says, the words being ripped out of her mouth which now hung open in surprise. "You...you said you'd never..."

"Well, it's not every day you see your woman with another man."

"Your wom – "

"Walk to the window. Now Zara." She does. "Good girl."

I can tell that she is fuming and hurt but there is the delicious combination of fear and...arousal that hangs in the air. Her body is reacting to my command and to my own desire. Good.

"Face me." She does. "You thought that once you brought down that mutt – shut your mouth – that you could just go back to where you were before?" I stalk over to her and look down into her eyes while grasping her chin tightly in one hand. "You belong to me. Can't you feel that, in your skin? In your very being? We're bound and I'll be damned before I allow you to give any part of your body or mind to any man but me."

Her body shudders and she tries to fight against my hold on her buts it impossible. She remains standing firmly in front of me.

Suddenly a thought occurs to me.

"Have you already given yourself to him? Answer me truthfully!"

"No, My King."

"Any other man?"

"N-no."

"So your virginity is still intact."

"Yes, My King."

I smile, exposing my sharp teeth and causing her to shudder.

"Not for long."

I raise my other hand and slash down the front of her clothes before peeling them off her body as she stands there shaking.

"Please..."

"I'm showing who your body belongs to."

I growl again, only in need this time, as I take in her beautiful, pale body, glittering in the dim light. Its small and beautiful, but not the true body of My Queen.

"Change."

"Wha – " Her body does it for her and I smile bigger, taking in her new appearance. Much better.

"You look...absolutely stunning." I breathe in her scent. "Face the window...See your reflection in the glass? See how you look? The blue skin, your teeth, your eyes? Is it so disgusting to you? How would you feel if such a creature where to fuck you? To take away what left you have to give away? I already have your mind, your body. I can even bend your emotions to my will. What will you have left to give to another? To give to that mutt?"

I took her feelings of shock and replaced them with need, pumping her body with hormones. I could feel Zara struggling against them but she soon fell into the emotions and moaned.

I made sure to keep the fear, enjoying the way it rolled of her body and raised her heartbeat.

"I can make you feel or do anything I want."

"My King, please, I don't wan't..."

I did my fingers into her wet core scraping the inside with my nails and stretching her walls.

She screams and I can hear another being approach. I guess the mutt didn't want her left alone with me without being too far away and had already decided to check in.

Hmmm, let's see how the little dog likes it when the circumstances are reversed.

"Get down on your knees and take my dick into your mouth. Moan and make enough noise to scar you little puppy's mind for the rest of his life."

Her eyes light up with horror as she now knows that her precious Nick is no doubt watching her make a slut out of herself, but is unable to stop herself from following my commands. She unzips my pants and puts my length in her warm hot mouth. Suddenly I realise that her mutt seeing her in the form he loves sucking off his enemy would be a much better option, I command her to change back (although I do miss the blue skin) and begin to fuck mouth as she moans and withers.

"Yeah baby, just like that. You just keep getting better and better, though I still prefer you're dripping cunt or your tight little hole." I pull on her hair, threading my claws through the tangles, and revelling the growls I hear coming from outside. I quickly climax.

"Swallow it. Then turn and face your boyfriend at the window."

I push her down so she has to grab onto the window sill and slam into her without warning. Her human form is a lot smaller than what her pixie form would be and as our bodies are made larger and longer than that of a humans, her body stretches to try and take me in. Forcing myself further I feel a tear rip its way somewhere in her body.

She screams and grips the windowsill as blood and wetness flows down her thighs.

"Tell me how much you enjoy it Zara."

"I – I love it My King. I love how hard you slam into my body, how you stretch me. It makes me so wet."

I get closer to releasing and decide that I want the image of her face as she comes to be mine and mine only, so I tell her to turn around once again, this time so she faces me. As she moves I reach out and slap her arse causing her to clench on my length and her to scream out again in pain and arousal.

I then lift her to sit on the windowsill. It's small but I use my own weight to pin her against the cold glass as I continue to pound into her. She moans and shudders, gripping my arms tight, as she falls over the edge and I soon follow, adding to the wetness and blood dripping down her thighs.

I pant and pull out, noticing at how she winces.

"Go up stairs and wash up. I'll be there soon."

She shakily supports her own weight before walking to the stairs. "Yes, My King."

I zip up my pants and walk to the window. Knowing he will hear even though the glass I decide to make my point extra clear to the mutt who still remains in the front yard of My Queen's home.

"She's mine, pup."

 **AN: Reviews, feedback, ideas, etc. are welcome.**


End file.
